


UNKNOWN SONG

by thoughtsdemise



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Mech/Mech, Warped Reality (AU), sappy romance, sticky smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 03:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsdemise/pseuds/thoughtsdemise
Summary: Change of pace with some prose smut.





	

The dance begins.

I adore its sweetness;

The sweetness in the taste of you.

You pant and call for me.

You do not like my slower ways.

Slower ways that bring us to

The point of a shattering release.

A gentle caress,

A soft mewling churr.

Your call becomes desperate.

You cling to me

Wanting me to end it now.

But I will not allow you to escape so easily.

Now that I have you

Now that our fates are sealed

You will never be allowed to escape.

I kiss the tip of your audio

That thrums tightly against your head.

My glossa caresses just inside of it

As I feel you quake beneath me.

I cannot stop the chuckle

That you draw from me.

The pads of each of your digits

Dig into my flesh.

Energon is drawn

But I relish the stinking scent.

I delight in the jerks of pain

That course through me.

I smile savagely

As you threaten and plead

With a fierce little growl.

No, my sweet treat,

You will not escape.

No escape until I am ready

Ready to set you free.

The sound of your voice

The taste of your lubricants

The feel of your spark beating below mine

These are what makes me draw this out

What makes me want for your torment.

I move closer to you

For the desire for your lips

Has become harder to deny myself

As our dance paces ever so slowly on.

You curse me.

You beg me.

Why do you want the dance to end?

Dance with me a while longer

Then I will set you free.

I will set us both free.

My fingertips dance over you

Like they are gently strumming a harp,

Yet the melody is nothing

When compared with your voice’s refrain.

A refrain so tempting

That madness flows into me

When I try to ignore it.

My vents are heavy,

As yours are desperate.

It is time to end the dance.

Yet there will be one more round.

I lay you back

As you moan my name.

I whisper yours

As I settle above you.

You and I know

What is next.

I chuckle

As your hips lift for me.

You need this as much as I.

I stroke the soft derma

Where your thigh meets your array.

You hiss, “Stop playing!”

I murmur something to sooth you.

But you know it is close

You will not relent back to slowness

You need it to end as I do.

We are both desperate

You and I seek that shattering end.

I grip you

And guide myself to your core

The entrance welcomes me

As if to make me move faster.

No, not yet.

Not until we have danced

This last round.

I move forward

You gasp in surprise

You were not ready for my power

The power you have been craving

The power you have been calling for.

You were not ready

But the final dance will not pause

It cannot stop.

I will set us free.

I guide us slowly forward into this last round.

You follow my lead willingly.

You have what you wanted.

We are close to the edge

You so desperately sought.

My movements are slow

Yet they are building in fever.

My body can no longer obey my mind.

No.

It is obeying your cries and pleas.

Primus you are tight.

Our eyes meet

I see you smile

You know I am yours to command.

Bastard.

You reach for my cheek

As I quicken the pace

Which you move to eagerly meet.

Your legs embrace me

Drawing me in

I lay upon you

Your arms wrap about me.

I am now your prisoner,

Your slave to command.

I have become lost in your freedom.

Your cries drive me forward.

Faster and faster

Faster still

Till I feel the breaking

The breaking that always signals the end.

We reach it together

You and I together

You will have it no other way.

Selfish git.

Your nails rip into my back

But I force this dance onward.

I only spare one thought

To how I will hurt tomorrow.

The end is exquisite

As it should be.

Your cries drown out mine

And you arch calling to me

I obey that call

I cannot help it.

We descend together into a soul shattering release.


End file.
